Te amo y te protegere
by MikuyRinLoves
Summary: Miku era una chica normal, una noche fue secuestrada por vampiros y desde ese dia Miku ha quedado a cargo de Kaito Shion el lider de un clan de vampiros. El completamente enamorado de Miku ¿podra protegerla de todo aquel que quiera dañarla? y ¿Miku lograra enamorarse de Kaito?


**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

Una chica con una capucha caminaba por la calle del pueblo dirigiéndose a casa, de camino se encontró con una chica de cabello rosa, tenía el cabello suelto sin duda es Momo-Hola, Miku-se acerco la chica de cabello rosa hacia la chica.

-Hola Momo-contesto, cuando llego junto a Momo se quito la capucha de la cabeza y así descubriendo una larga cabellera color aguamarina y una hermosa chica-¿Cómo estas Momo?

-Mal y te voy a decir por que-Miku espero a q hablara y cuando lo dijo el tono era bastante deprimido-Defoko murió-lo dijo en un tono bajo y triste. Defoko era una chica de cabello corto y color morado, era igual a Momo loca y amigable, era una de las mejores amigas de Momo y su muerte le afecto mucho.

-¿¡Qué pero como!?-dijo angustiada, Miku no era muy amiga de Defoko pero su muerte la había afectado ya que era una conocida de su amiga.-Solo sé que encontraron su cuerpo debajo de un árbol, pálida y con dos pequeños hoyitos en su cuello-contesto Momo

-Que horrible-contesto Miku- de seguro fueron los… -pero antes de que terminara la palabra Momo interrumpió -…vampiros-a completo la oración-esos monstros los odio, son las cosas mas horribles que pudieron existir primero a Teto y ahora a Defoko-empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Momo ¿estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupada, pensó ''que tonta pregunta por supuesto que esta mal acaba de morir su mejor amiga''-¿Momo si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-ay lo siento te preocupe, es que yo la conocí desde que éramos pequeñas y pues me hace falta…- Momo se quedo mirando algo así que se volteo Miku y vieron a dos personas montadas a caballo con una capa negra encima y observando a toda la gente del pueblo hasta que se posaron viendo a Miku, ambos dieron una sonrisa victoriosa al haber encontrado a la chica que buscaban hace tanto tiempo, después solo avanzaron y se fueron.

-¿Qué abran querido esas dos chicas?-pregunto Momo a su compañera, entonces las dos ''chicas'' que iban a caballo se detuvieron y regresaron

-Momo creo que te escucharon-cuando estaban enfrente las dos ''chicas'' una se bajo del caballo y le grito a Momo

-¿Quién te crees para decirme mujer?-lo dijo el chico alterado y quitándose la capa que llevaba encima

-Len relájate ella no quiso decir que eras mujer-lo dijo a carcajadas una chica rubia, muy hermosa con ojos color celeste y iba en el otro caballo

-no te rías-luego volvió a dirigir la cara a Momo – No vuelvas a llamarme así de acuerdo-Momo estaba congelada, el chico cada vez se acercaba mas al rostro de Momo parecía que la iba a besar pero la chica rubia lo tomo del brazo y lo aventó al caballo

-mueve tu enorme trasero y vámonos-perecía que estaba celosa por el modo en el que actuaba y la forma por la que trato al chico

-Tranquila Rin no te pongas celosa y vámonos…

-Ha celosa yo-se sube al caballo-mejor cállate y vámonos.

-es lo que te dije, ya vámonos-se sube también al caballo

Cuando se alejaron lo suficientemente como para que no les escucharan la chica rubia le dijo al chico rubio

-oye tu…-dijo la chica rubia con la cabeza baja-…no olvídalo

-¿Qué pasa Rin?

-¿Tu ibas a besar a esa chica?-pregunto algo preocupada y triste

-¡NO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LA IBA A BESAR!-se altero con la pregunta de la chica rubia

-¿Entonces porque casi pegaste tus labios con los de ella?-pregunto la chica más relajada y también algo molesta

-¡NO! Lo que pasa es que se me hace parecida a alguien que habíamos visto hace mucho tiempo… y aparte no me buena espina

-Yo no la recuerdo…-y así siguieron su camino

::Mientras que con Miku y Momo:

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

-ese chico parecía que te iba a besar

-Ya callo uno faltan los demás-lo dijo en un tono gracioso Momo, mientras Miku solo reía un poco

-Bueno, ha Momo me tengo que ir. Adiós

-Adiós Miku…-al final dijo algo que nadie pudo escuchar más que ella. Miku se quedo extrañada pero decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando Miku llego a su casa, preparo la cena y luego se dispuso a ir a dormir, pero algo inesperado paso, las ventanas de su habitación se abrieron, no le sorprendió ya que era una noche con mucho viento o eso pensaba ella.

-Rayos esta haciendo demasiado viento-lo dijo mientras cerraba las ventanas pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella

-Oye mejor cuídate pueden entrar extraños a tu casa-dijo un hombre detrás de ella

-Si lose por eso…-rápidamente se volteo y vio a un hombre alto de cabello negro usaba un traje muy elegante y estaba recargado en la pared con una pose bastante sexy…-óigame que hace en mi casa ¡salga de aquí ahora mismo!-grito la chica un poco asustada pero más que nada con mucho valor.

-Solo vine para llevarte con mmmm… Ruko-y luego con una velocidad se paro detrás de Miku y con una mano tomo sus manos-lástima que no pueda jugar contigo seria divertido-con la otra mano tomo la cintura de Miku y empezó a subir desde el vientre hasta casi tocar los pechos de Miku.

-¡OYE SUELTAME!

-Tienes razón tengo que llevarte con Ruko-le ata las manos y pies la pone en su hombro y salen de la casa

-¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!

-Cállate… si no quieres que te vaya mal o te viole-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Miku no hablo en todo el camino porque pensaba:

''Mejor no hablo no vaya a ser que dice la verdad y me viole… ¡NO! Mejor no me arriesgo." Cuando llegamos al bosque el chico se paro y me dejo en el piso.

-No hagas ruido o ya sabes que te puede pasar-dio una sonrisa macabra y se fue. Miku trato de desatarse las manos pero era imposible, cuando el chico regreso venia con otra chica igual a él solo que ella tenía dos coletas y su cabello era color negro, traía un vestido negro y un poco corto.

-Muy bien ahora solo hay que llevarla con Ruko.

-¿A dónde creen que van con ella?-giraron para ver de dónde venia la voz eran dos personas una chica y un chico ambos eran rubios

-Obviamente con Ruko-contesto el chico de cabello negro- Y ahora que quieren nenas…

-Cállate Zatzune!-le grito el chico rubio al otro

-No le hagas caso Len, ahora si me disculpan me llevare a Miku…- se empezaba a dirigir a Miku

-Oye a donde crees que vas-la toma del brazo

-Estúpido te lo acabo de decir voy por Miku-trata de zafarse pero no puede

-No por supuesto que no se la van a llevar tenemos que llevarla con Ruko-dijo la chica de cabello negro

-Ha pues no van a tener tanta suerte nosotros tenemos que llevarla con Kaito.-dijo el chico rubio

-''Me suena ese nombre pero no puedo recordar quién es''-pensaba Miku aun sentada en el piso mirando la escena

-No estaríamos en esto si Kaito hubiera aceptado la mano de Ruko-la chica de cabello negro se paro enfrente de la chica rubia

-¿Dónde está Miku?-pregunto la chica rubia, solo ignoro a la chica de cabello negro

-está por ahí-le señala con su dedo hacia donde está la chica

-Miku…-la chica rubia empezaba a acercarse cuando recibe un golpe de la otra chica

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el chico rubio muy alterado

-Por supuesto Len, no te preocupes

-No va a ser tan fácil para que se la lleven para eso deben tratar de derrotarnos, lo cual dudo

-eso crees, entonces empecemos

Miku solo pensaba y miraba lo que pasaba-´´¡QUE DIABLOS!, como me metí en esto, una batalla pero no es una común, esta vez estos chicos tienen más fuerza, son más rápidos, son mas agiles y son más aterradores''. A la chica de cabello negro le empezaron a salir colmillos y a la chica rubia también empezaron golpes, patadas, rasguños y mordidas, salía de vez en cuando un poco de sangre de alguna de las dos chicas causadas por los mismos golpes

Y los otros chicos no estaban sentados viendo la escena de las chicas tomando té y galletas. NO, empezaron con ataques rápidos. Los chicos estaban en lo suyo y las chicas también, la chica rubia recibió una mordida de la otra chica pero aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estomago y dejarla gravemente dañada ya que de tan duro que fue el golpe. El chico rubio al ver la herida en el cuello de la chica rubia lanzo al chico de cabello negro contra un árbol.

-¡RINNN! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?-pregunto alterado el chico

-Si solo un pequeño rasguño en el cuello no te preocupes-solo le sonrió

-Creo que mis sentidos no han funcionado, lo siento…

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa creo que yo también no me protegí muy bien

-Hay que lindo un par de tortolos-dijo la chica de cabello negro tratando de levantarse por el golpe que había recibido en el estomago- nos veremos en otra ocasión y esa vez Kagamines no nos derrotaran-el chico de cabello negro tomo a la de cabello negro de las piernas y la puso en su espalda y se perdieron por el bosque

-¿Dónde está Miku?-pregunto la chica, el chico rubio movió su cabeza a todos lados hasta que vio una cabellera color aguamarina debajo de un árbol, para ser sincera la chica estaba blanca como la nieve

Ambos rubios se levantaron, la chica rubia mantenía su mano en la herida del cuello, segundos después la herida empezó a cicatrizar cuanto más se acercaban a Miku ella iba retrocediendo

-Tranquila no te haremos nada, de hecho nosotros te vamos a proteger –la chica rubia se incoó frente a Miku y trato de acariciarle la frente.

-Aléjense de mí-lo dijo mientras intentaba retroceder mas-No permitiré que me engañen y luego beban mi sangre

-Pero nosotros no íbamos a hacerte eso…-dijo el chico rubio

-Claro y como son personas normales y no…-trago saliva- vampiros, tengo que creerles-se estaba empezando a poner más pálida de lo que ya estaba

-Miku nosotros, y te repito, no te haremos nada solo te protegeremos son ordenes de Kaito protegerte de todo aquel que te quiera dañar-dijo la chica rubia colocando un mechón de Miku detrás de su oreja

-¿¡Como saben mi nombre!? , ¿¡Quién diablos es Kaito!? , ¿¡Como me metí en esto!?-dijo la chica muy alterada y así tirando a la chica rubia de un sentón

-Oye relájate te lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos al castillo-dijo el chico rubio ya bastante irritado-vámonos a casita-pero antes de que saliera a una velocidad rápida la chica rubia lo tomo de la ropa y le dijo

-Oye no se te olvida algo-menciono la chica rubia

-No de hecho no- lo dijo en tono burlón

-No te hagas el chistoso y llévatela

-Bueno ya voy, no te enojes-le dijo a la chica rubia

Miku estaba pensando: ''no quiero que me lleven a un lugar desconocido, lleno de gente desconocida y peor tantito con vampiros''-estaba empezando a darle patadas y manotazos y eso fastidiaba mucho al chico.

-Tranquila, no te haremos nada-dijo la chica rubia pero esta vez se equivoco porque el chico rubio le golpeo no muy duro un la nuca a Miku-¿Q-que… diablos hiciste?-se acerca a la chica a ver si todavía tiene pulso

-así no hará ruido hasta que lleguemos con Kaito-rio un poco el chico

La chica se acerca al chico y le dan golpe en la cabeza-Len eres un tonto, no debiste hacer eso pobrecita pero ahora será mejor que nos vallamos

-auch… de acuerdo -toma a la chica y la pone en su espalda

Entonces cuando el chico coloco a Miku en su espalda empezaron a correr a una velocidad bastante rápida y así recorrieron un largo camino hacia el castillo de Kaito Shion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegaron al castillo varios vampiros los recibieron.

-¡RINN!-una chica de cabello verde se lanzo sobre Rin.

-Hola, Gumi ¿Cómo están, que paso?-pregunto Rin a Gumi

-Pues hasta ahora Kaito sigue hablando con Ruko y blablablá y a ustedes ¿cómo les fue, la encontraron?

-Pues… si Gumi sino porque estaríamos aquí, hay esta la tiene Len-Gumi y Rin voltean a ver a Len que tiene a Miku en la espalda y está hablando con Gakupo un vampiro alto, de cabello morado y muy atractivo

-Entonces debemos empezar a preparar todo…-dijo Gumi

-Pues claro-Rin voltea a ver a Gumi y ve que está en una esquina haciéndole señas en las manos de que fuera hacia donde estaba ella, Rin se acerca a Gumi-Y ahora que pasa Gumi

Le dice en susurro-Shhh… baja la voz nos pueden escuchar-voltea ver a todas partes -y menos tiene que escuchar Len

-¿Vas con lo mismo?-dice Rin recargándose en la pared

-Si, y ya o todavía no-Rin solo movió la cabeza en negación-Rin ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?

-No lose Gumi pero por ahora no…

-Rin debes ponerte la mente en alto porque hay chicas que andan detrás de él y la que está en su espalda puede llegar a ser una…

-No ni me lo digas, pero Miku no creo que sea una de esas chicas yo pienso que ella es buena… Humana

-Como tú quieras Rin pero recuerda que te lo estaré recordando hasta que logres hacerlo…

-De acuerdo Gumi te prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo en poder expresar mis sentimientos-en eso Rin abraza a Gumi y esta le responde

-Rin, Gumi-llega Gakupo -Rin, Len te busca para llevar a Miku a la habitación donde se quedara hasta que Kaito termine de hablar con Ruko

-De acuerdo ya voy, hablamos luego Gumi

-Claro-se despide Gumi –oye Gakupo hay que empezar a preparar todo…

Cuando Rin se acerco a Len, el estaba hablando con una chica de cabello rosa y largo, ojos azules y es muy alta

-oohh Rin ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?-pregunto la chica de cabello rosa

-Claro todo está muy bien y me perdonas Luka pero Len y yo tenemos que ir a dejar a Miku a su habitación-inclino la cabeza en forma de disculpa

-no te preocupes Rin, bueno más tarde nos vemos, mientras ustedes hacen todo eso nosotros prepararemos lo demás-y se fue con una chica de cabello largo y ondulado y llevaba un vestido naranja.

-vamos Rin, tenemos que llevarnos a Miku a su habitación

-Claro-le sonrío

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se quedaría Miku, Len la puso ''suavemente'' en la cama y esperaron a que despertara. Cuando despertó Miku creyó que no había nadie

_**Miku (P.O.V)**_

-Haaa-se quejo-me duele la cabeza, ¿que paso?, como me golpeé la cabeza, porque soñé que conocía a vampiros, porque no estoy en mi habitación, ¡que diablos! Haaa porque a mí, siempre me estoy perdiendo y golpeando… Espera no ¿que no estoy en mi habitación?-volta hacia todos lados-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Llegaste aquí gracias a nosotros-se levanta una chica rubia de un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y un chico rubio también se asomo por el pequeño balcón que estaba en la habitación

-¿Q-uiie-nes son uste-des?-pregunto temerosa

-Nosotros somos…-se acercan mas a la cama de Miku-¡RIN Y LEN KAGAMINE!-le dieron una sonrisa a Miku muy agradable que la peli azul se quedo con cara de WTF?

-¿heee?-a Miku le salía una gotita por la cabeza y tenia ojos de puntito

-Perdona nuestro comportamiento en el bosque, no fue muy apropiado y menos el de mi hermano-Rin volteo a hacia Len

-Haaa si lo siento, pero ya me había cansado de estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, casi 5 meses

-si, pero esa no era forma de tratar a Miku

-¿Oigan pueden decirme dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dijo pegándose a la pared que estaba detrás de ella

-mmmm… bueno estas en el castillo de Kaito-dijo Len

-como sabemos tu nombre, por Kaito-lo dijo Rin

-Y estas aquí porque son ordenes de Kaito-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Miku pensó- ''valla cuanta información''

-te podemos dar más información si quieres-dijo Rin

-'' ¿que como supo lo que estaba pensando?''

-los vampiros podemos leer la mente-dijo Len

-heee, ¡aléjense de mí! Dios mío protégeme vampiros, sangre, vida eterna, beber, morir, ¡NOOO!-Miku se estaba golpeando la cabeza

-Así es, ahora estamos aquí para decirte que te vamos a preparar para llevarte con Kaito y con los demás…

-¿¡QUE!? Yo no voy a permitir que me lleven con más vampiros-se trata de pegar mas al pared-¿que hacen?-entran mas vampiresas a la habitación y sale Len- ¡suéltenme!-la toman de las manos y la dirigen hacia los baños. En el camino se toparon con un vampiro de cabello azul, alto y muy atractivo pero Miku no pudo verle la cara pero esa cabellera azul se le hacia familiar.

-Hola Kaito-dijo Rin

-''Con que el es Kaito, no puedo ver su rostro, me cubren estas chicas''

-No Kaito todavía no la puedes ver, apenas la estamos preparando-Rin trata de mover a Kaito pero no puede

-Bueno ahora voy con Len, tengo que hablar con él .Nos vemos más tarde y chicas por favor quiero que se va hermosa, aunque ya lo es pero…-el vampiro se estaba poniendo rojo

-Si Kaito no te preocupes se verá hermosa-contestaron todas. Luego el chico de cabello azul se fue, las vampiresas se dirigen hacia su camino, cuando llegaron a los baños desvistieron a Miku lo cual fue muy complicado ya que se movía demasiado y no se dejaba pero gracias a los ''modales'' de Meiko se dejo quitar su ropa

-¡Haber niña o te quitas la ropa o yo te la arranco!-le grito la chica castaña a Miku

-Meiko no era para tanto-le dijo Luka tocándole el hombro (^. ^U)

-''me quitare lentamente la ropa, pero me da pena''

-¿Quieres que salgamos de la habitación?-pregunto Rin

-Bueno la verdad me quiero ir de aquí-dijo Miku

-No podemos hacer eso son ordenes de Kaito-dijo Meiko cruzándose de brazos

-Kaito, Kaito, Kaito ¿quién es él?, porque interviene en mi vida ¿cómo me conoce?-pregunto Miku enojada

-Acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo por ti-le dijo Rin algo deprimida

-Yo la hare entrar en razón mira lo que paso fue que…-pero la castaña no pudo terminar de hablar porque Neru le tapo la boca

-Mejor que ella lo recuerde sola-dijo Neru a Meiko

-Bueno ahora saldremos de la habitación para que te duches más a gusto-le dijo Rin-vamos salgamos de aquí. Cuando todas iban saliendo Miku le llamo a Rin

-Oye tú… Rin (?)-lo dijo en un tono de pregunta

-si-contesto la rubia antes de salir del baño y le dio una sonrisa

-¿Quién es Kaito?

-Ya lo recordaras, y también lo que él hizo por ti…-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del baño

-¿Recordar?-se pregunto así misma

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Paso mucho tiempo desde que habían metido a Miku al baño, así que Meiko decidió entrar-Oye ya te demoraste mucho ya tienes que…-se sorprendió al ver a que la chica de cabello aguamarina no estaba-¡RINN!

-¿que sucede Meiko?-pregunto la chica que había salido de su habitación con un vestido negro con adornos en la cintura color rojo y en el cuello llevaba un collar color amarillo

-La chica escapo-dijo Meiko a punto de estallar

-¡¿Qué?! Tenemos que ir por ella-tomo a Meiko y a otras 2 chicas vampiro que andaban por ahí-Corran no tenemos que dejar que salga del castillo

::Con Miku:

Corriendo por los pasillos del castillo iba asustada, enojada, irritada-"¿Quién es Kaito?", haber me iré por aquí-se siguió derecho sin que nadie la viera hasta una pequeña puerta que había en la cocina, la abrió salía directo afuera, pero no salió como ella pensaba porque una chica de cabello rojo la tomo de la cintura y dio un gran salto hacia una esquina del castillo y con otra chica de cabello rosa pero muy claro la fueron pasando hasta llegar a una habitación con balcón, allí se encontraban Rin y Meiko, Meiko con los brazos cruzados y Rin con cara de deprimida.

-A donde crees que ibas-dijo la chica de cabello rojo

-Teto si no fuera porque Kaito la quiere puff ahora ya no estaría aquí-dijo la chica de cabello rosa claro

-No solo ya no estaría aquí ya no cargaríamos con un problema-dijo Meiko

-¡YA BASTA! Meiko, IA, Teto ya basta-las 4 chicas que se encontraban en la habitación se quedaron congeladas con el tono de voz de Rin- ahora pueden salir hablare con ella, díganles a todos que enseguida bajamos-las chicas obedecieron a esta y salieron de la habitación

Cuando Meiko, IA y Teto salieron del cuarto Rin se sentó en la cama que se encontraba detrás de ella dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

-Ven Miku siéntate aquí-Rin le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella, Miku se dirigió a ella cuidadosamente y lentamente-tranquila no te voy a hacer nada

-Como se que dices la verdad-dijo Miku sentándose a un lado de Rin

-Desde que llegaste al castillo ¿te he hecho daño o te he gritado como lo han hecho los demás vampiros?-dijo volteándola a ver

-No"esa chica tenía razón nunca me ha gritado ni me ha tratado mal"

-crees que tengo la razón, aaww eres tan linda-dijo recostándose completamente en la cama

-oye puedes dejar de leer mi mente, es muy incomodo

-Lo siento es que es divertido-le dio una bonita sonrisa

-¿¡como rayos lo haces!?-la chica rubia solo respondió con un "he"-si eres una asesina, una vampira y eres bonita, tierna y das una atmosfera de confianza

-bueno yo soy así aunque sea una vampira soy así, como mi hermano él es literalmente igual a mi somos gemelos

-es el chico que estaba contigo cuando desperté-dijo Miku recargando sus brazos hacia atrás

-sí, pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo tengo que cambiarte y como ya no da tiempo de darte un baño creo que solo te cepillarle el cabello y te pondré un vestido-se levanto de la cama y si dirigió a un armario que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación, saco un vestido negro con adornos el pecho color azul y en la parte de abajo del vestido tenia unas pequeñas flores color verde-es bonito verdad

-si-estaba embobada por el vestido que no pensó en lo que decía-es decir como tu digas-Rin solo le sonrió y se acerco a ella

-ten póntelo y rápido todos nos han de estar esperando

Miku lo miro unos segundos, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero tomo el vestido y comenzó a quitarse la ropa-No te preocupes Miku si quieres salgo del cuarto-dijo Rin. De repente empiezan a golpear la puerta-Meiko…-dijo Rin poniendo los dedos en su frente

-Rin dile a Miku que mueva su trasero-gritaba Meiko del otro lado de la puerta, Rin abrió la puerta y Miku salió con el hermoso vestido que le había dado Rin

-Contenta Meiko-dijo la chica rubia

-No me hables así chiquilla, recuerda que soy mayor que tu por muchos años y que soy como tu hermana mayor-dijo Meiko pellizcándole la mejilla a Rin

-Go Ciento peo no me jaes la megia-le estaban saliendo lagrimas de los ojos, Meiko la soltó y Rin se sobo la mejilla

-Bueno ya no hay tiempo que perder ahora si daré la noticia de que ya esta lista, Kaito va a saltar de la felicidad, literal, ha esperado esto 10 años-Meiko se fue por los grandes pasillos

-Bueno vamos antes de que Meiko venga y te lleve hasta el salón de los cabellos-empezó a avanzar pero al ver que Miku no avanzaba se detuvo-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero ir, ni siquiera sé quien es, como lo voy a recordar-Miku estaba casi llorando no sabía porque pero lo estaba haciendo

Rin se acerco a ella y le sonrió-no te preocupes se que lo vas a recordar y se que también te enamoraras de el

-¡yo enamorarme, JAMÁS!-Miku empezaba a caminar junto con Rin

-¿por qué no habías de enamorarte?

-yo jamás me enamoro-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Cual quiera se enamora hasta un animal, un humano, un vampiro…

-¿Tu estas enamorada?-la chica rubia se tenso, y se estaba poniendo roja

-Pues si –puso sus manos en su pecho-pero creo que yo no le gusto y bueno eso no importa

-Pero…-Miku estaba a punto de hablar pero Rin la interrumpió

-Listo llegamos ahora quédate aquí, cuando se abran las puertas saldrás, bajaras las escaleras y por favor no te vayas a asustar-Miku trago saliva-y menos a desmayar-Rin entro por una gigantesca puerta, Miku espero unos 5 minutos y se abrieron las puertas

-"que me ira a pasar"-entro por las puertas y llego a salón de baile, era gigante lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en el gigantesco candelabro que colgaba del techo-¿porque hay tan poca luz?

Las lámparas de los lados se encendieron y dieron a descubrir millones de vampiros sentados en sillas, algunos parados, Miku pudo distinguir a Rin junto a Len estaban junto a un tipo de cabellera azul. Miku estaba a punto de caer desmayada, sudaba frio, se sentía presionada y todas las miradas estaban en ella

::Con Rin y Len::

-Diablos-dijo Rin mirando a Miku, Miku estaba caminando muy despacio y estaba más pálida que el mismísimo hombre de las nieves

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-pregunto Len

-Creo que Miku está a punto de desmayarse

::Con Miku::

-"siento que no tiene fin el camino cada vez se hace más largo"-Miku empezó a caminar mucho más rápido y cuando por fin llego junto a Rin, el chico de cabellera azul se paro frente a Miku, se arrodillo, le tomo la mano y dijo:

-Mi querida Miku por fin te vuelvo a ver después de 10 años por fin te puedes quedar conmigo-le sonrió, beso su mano, lo cual hizo que Miku se sonrojara, ahora su cara no era blanca sino completamente roja-Espero que recuerdes mi nombre-se volvió a levantar pero sin soltar la mano de Miku

-Disculpa pero no te recuerdo, solo me han hablado de ti-Miku aun seguía roja, pero se sentía incomoda y miro un poco hacia atrás y todos los vampiros que había detrás de ella les brillaban los ojos, volvió hacia el chico

-No te quisieron decir-el chico volteo hacia los demás vampiros, los cuales estaban como si nada

-"mentirosos"-pensó Miku-"volteo yo y me miran con cara de te voy a matar por no recordar su nombre y voltea el y como si nada"-vio a Rin la cual tenía una gotita por la frente

-Ya que no recuerdas mi nombre te lo diré-Miku volvió hacia el chico de cabello azul- yo soy Kaito Shion De la Valliere, pero tu querida solo dime Kaito-le sonrio

-"Kaito Shion…"


End file.
